


All Hallows Meet

by babywitchgirlbella12



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Love honor Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywitchgirlbella12/pseuds/babywitchgirlbella12
Summary: A poem





	All Hallows Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy loves

Poem All Hallows Meet By- Liadan 1997

Oh, wind lonely places of sweet dread delight

That call to my Children on Halloween night In the whispering wind wisps and whipporwill plight

Tickling the treetops where moonbeams alight

Come hither, ye Witches, on silver light fly! Don't dawdle, don't saunter, don't idly stroll by!

Lift your skirts as seer gusts catch the leaves dead and dry

Rise up with the wind soaring hasty on high!

Ride ye thus to the hollow in the wood dark and deep

Where all merry parted shall now merry meet

At the time 'twas appointed that time shall ye keep

To honor me, hail me in great esbat fete

When the moon sailing bright in the dark midnight blue Casts her spell on the landspace, reversing each hue,

And the scent of the night gives the magickal clue To the circle make haste, give Hecate her due!

Dance wild, draw the power and shape in a cone, Till the power is thine and the will is thine own

Then hurl't to the wind that thy purpose be flown And thy wish I shall grant on the Night of the Crone One and all then come hither and join the great feast

Where within all are welcome: Spirit, Human, and Beast Give hail and farewell to the souls since deceased

Then wend thy home 'fore the Sun tints the East But remember, my Children, remember quite clear

The sound of my voice ringing high in your ear To meet merry again on All Hallow's next year

 

I thought this poem was beautiful so I wanted to share. 


End file.
